


Hypnosis

by Kastrallis



Category: TMNT (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, If this isn't your jam then just move on, Sexual Assault, Strong Language, Why Did I Write This?, as in swear words, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastrallis/pseuds/Kastrallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumping boats on a wall why did I write this? Oh, I know why. I've had it STUCK in my HEAD for three weeks. Maybe if I just get it out of my system then I'll actually be able to concentrate.</p><p>NOTE: If you want a description of Minx, then you can find one in my works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attacked

    Something wasn’t right. Usually when I meditate, I’m not supposed to feel watched. Something’s jumping toward me.

    I sprung up from my meditative pose and rolled forward, turning to see just what had the nerve to disturb me.

    Some kind of turtle guy crouched where I had just been sitting, a katana in his hand piercing the ground. As he got up, three other beings similar to him dropped from the trees, standing behind him as if waiting for orders. It was dark, so I couldn’t really see their facial features, but the fact that one had just tried to dice me up like a fruit let me know they were bad news.

    I got into a fighting stance and lit up my hands in fire, hoping to catch them off guard. From the light of my fire, I could finally see their faces. Different colored bandanas stretched across them – their eyes didn’t look normal. The whites of them swirled with different shades of black, the irises were stark. I only saw all of this for a split second before the one with a red bandana took out twin sais and jumped toward me.

    Before I could react, he swept his leg out and kicked me into a tree behind me, lighting on me with fists hard as bricks hitting my torso. I managed to get my arm up and lock his huge arms to my chest to put my Krav Maga tactics to good use.

    He was too strong. He used my own arms to chuck the whole of me flying back into one of the others.

    The blue-banded one kicked me in the back, sending me into the purple-banded one. He chuckled darkly and tossed me back to the red one.

    The red one hooked his arms under mine, locking my legs in place with his.

    “Well, boys, whadd’ya say we do with this lil’ lady?” he asked, his breath grazing my wolf ear.

    “Our orders are clear; bring her back to Master Shredder,” the blue one said. He stepped up in front of me and grabbed my chin, forcing him to look at me. “But who’s to say we can’t have a little fun first?” they all started chuckling.

    I gathered some spit up in my mouth and spat it on his face, making him reel back and wipe it off. “I’m not a fucking toy, you son of a bitch,” I fumed.

    “Quite the spitfire ain’t she?” the orange one spoke up.

    “Looks like we have to break her in first,” the purple one raised his fist and pummeled it into my stomach, and I grunted in pain.

    The red one tightened his grip on my arms, and my hands started to feel cold.

     _“Let me go!”_ I yelled, but that only made them laugh again.

    The one holding me leaned his head down, and something warm and wet touched the tip of my wolf ear.

    I couldn’t keep the gasp that escaped my throat, and I put my head down to try to hide the growing heat in my face. “Aww, look, little kitty cat likes her ears scratched~” he teased. “Hmm, wonder how she’d react if I did... _this!”_ he suddenly threw me down, laying on top of me and reaching down to run his thumb along the base of my tail. “Ya like that?”

    No. Not like this. _Please!_

    “Hey, let us in on the fun, Raph~” another of them said. I couldn’t tell which one due to my face being pressed in the dirt by a three-fingered hand.

    The purple one grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head up, forcing his lips on mine and his tongue in my mouth. I tried to bite it, but he pulled out before I could. “Na-a-a,” he teased, “No biting, kitty~”

    “Lift her up,” the leader ordered, “Let’s get that troublesome shirt out of the way~”

    The one on top of me pulled me to my feet, holding me the same way he was before.

    The blue one unsheathed his katana, swiping it down and expertly slicing through just my shirt, leaving me in my bra. He stalked forward and pulled the fabric away, attacking my neck and massaging what there was of my chest.

    The orange one lifted my leg and tore my jeans, going to work on my shin. I tried to kick his face, but I was distracted by the red one licking my ear again.

    The purple one reached under the leader to cup myself in his hand, rubbing with one finger.

    I couldn’t help myself from moaning.

    The red one chuckled, his breath brushing against my ear. He suddenly whispered something the others couldn’t hear, but it surprised me what he said. “Trust me.” In one swift movement he scooped me up bridal style and held me to his plastron. “When I run, hold on tight.” Then a little louder, he said, “Hey, why don’t I go deflower her, then we can have some more fun~”

    “No fair,” the orange one whined, “I wanna be her first!”

    “Raph is the roughest one,” the blue one stated, “Go ahead, Raph. Give her lots of love~”

    Raph chuckled again. “Oh, I will~” he turned and walked away from them into the thick woods. When he was far enough away, he started running. He ran with me in his arms until we reached a clearing with a house. “Dis your house?”

    I nodded.

    He set me down gently. “Run inside. I’ll keep ‘em off your trail for as long as I can.”

    “Why are you helping me? You were just _joining_ them a minute ago!” I waved my arms around.

    “Cuz I’m da only one dat ain’t hypnotized,” he stated, his emerald eyes staring intensely into my sapphire ones.

    “What’s your name, warrior?” I asked.

    His lips twitched upward. “Raphael.” He held out a calloused hand.

    “Minx,” I gave him my hand, and he gently shook it.

   “Now run. If I’m gone for too long, they’ll get suspicious. Go!” he yelled the last word, making me jump and do as he said.

 

      *Raph’s POV*

 

    The ninja stayed on the edge of the woods until Minx disappeared into the house. By the way she didn’t look concerned with silence told him she probably lived alone. The sight of her turning on a light confirmed his suspicion.

    He turned and headed back to his brothers. He needed to find a way to get them back to their normal state; if they stayed like this for too long, they might not be able to go back.

    Finally he reached them, and he put on a front of being furious.

   “Where’s the girl?” Leo asked gruffly.

   “She got away,” Raph lied. They were so unlike the brothers he knew, he didn’t even feel guilty for lying to their faces anymore.

   Leo growled. “Split up! Scour every inch!”

    They all disbursed, and Raph made sure he wasn’t being followed before going back to Minx’s house.

    The lights were still on, and he went up to the window and knocked on it. After a few seconds, her frame appeared in the kitchen.

    She threw open the window. “Raphael! What are you doing here!? Were you followed?” she practically pulled him in and slammed the window shut, drawing the curtains.

   “No, I wasn’t followed. I swear if they come here, I will stop at nothing to protect you.” His eyes bore into hers. Damn those eyes.

   Minx shifted from foot to foot, making her torn jeans sway. Finally she nodded. “Okay.”

   “Ya live alone?”

   “Yeah, why?”

    “Jus’ wonderin’.” It was Raph’s turn to shift on his feet. “Can ya please put a shirt on? It’s gettin’ hard just to keep my eyes on your face.”

    Minx scoffed. “There’s not much to look at, but if it makes you more comfortable, sure,” she shrugged and walked into the other room.

    Raph got a glimpse of her back, and what he saw made his reptilian blood boil. It was littered with scars. Burn scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh...I need bleach for my hands. BAD HANDS!! Tell me if you want more, but...don't expect it in the near future...fuckin hell...I need professional help...


	2. A Turtle and A Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:: smut ahead!! Next stop, the sin station >:3

     Raphael couldn’t sleep. Even though the room Minx had shown him was just the right size, and the bed so comfy, he couldn’t relax and close his eyes. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way her mouth moved when she spoke, the way her hips swayed when she moved, the way her tail swished when she walked.

     Most of all, he couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen to her if his brothers showed up. No, they weren’t his brothers. Not the ones he grew up with, the ones he got annoyed with, the ones he fought side by side with. He was convinced they were going to be like that for good; he had seen the way the goodness drained from their eyes when Shredder hypnotized them. He didn’t know why he was the only one with his wits still about him, but he did know that if those three Kame he once called brothers threatened the girl in his thoughts, he wouldn’t hesitate to protect her. Hell, he’d give his life for her.

     Yes, the young ninja had fallen in love with the Okami that now lay sleeping in the room across the hall. What other explanation was there as to why she was the only thing he could think about? His thoughts wandered to the sounds she was making when…when they attacked her. He wanted to hear those soft moans of hers again, feel her writhing body beneath him, mewling as his hands roamed her body…

     No. He was supposed to _protect_ her, not be the source of her pain. Which is why he snapped to attention when soft whimpers from her room caught his ear.

     Without hesitation, he jumped up and ran across the hall, pressing his ear against the wood of the door. The whimpering was louder now; it was definitely coming from the Okami. His mind instantly went to the worst. Had the others somehow found a way inside? Were they in there now, torturing her, while he just stood there on the other side of the door, so close to saving her?

     That last thought threw him over the edge, and he threw open the door. There were no Kame ninja to be seen, but a tossing and turning form on the bed caught his attention, and he crept over.

     Minx was asleep, mumbling incoherently and whimpering in between phrases. The light from her clock slightly lit her features, and Raph started as he realized she was crying in her sleep.

     “Minx, Minx! Wake up, you’re dreamin’,” he said softly, gently shaking her shoulder.

     She didn’t respond, flopping over on her other side facing away from him, twitching violently.

     He turned her on her back and cupped her cheek in his hand. It was the perfect size to fit in his palm. He rubbed with his thumb, and she finally woke up, chest heaving.

     Her one good eye frantically darted about the room before resting on his unmasked face filled with concern, and it registered in her panicking mind who he was. She placed a hand over his, closing her eyes and making a visible effort to calm down.

     “In through da nose, out through da mouth like you’re blowin’ out a candle,” he instructed gently, following his own directions to give her an example.

     Her eyes fluttered open again, and she shakily tried to replicate his breathing pattern, and it seemed to be helping; after a few times, she was breathing somewhat normally again, although it was still a little ragged.

     “Ya aight?” he asked. He hated that he didn’t know what else to say.

     She nodded, swallowing hard.

     Raph watched the movement of her throat absent-mindedly.

     Minx took his hand away from her face and started tracing the outline of it, trailing up one finger, and dipping down in between them. It seemed to be almost meditative for her, so he kept his hand as still as he could so she could continue her exploration of it. She reached up his forearm, her fingers dipping into every curve, every contour of his muscles that he worked so hard to achieve.

     It didn’t slip by unnoticed that she paused to give special attention to the scars he had acquired over the years, taking time to trace the outsides of _them,_ too.

     She got to his plastron, and she now had to sit up to continue her endeavors, tracing every line, every curve she felt. She got to the lower scutes and stopped, withdrawing her hand, much to Raph’s dismay. “Going any lower would be invading your privacy,” she explained.

     He took her hand in his, easily enveloping it. Raising it to his face, he planted a soft kiss on her skin and said in a low voice, “I wouldn’t mind. Though I think _I_ should be the one comforting _you,_ my dear.” He cupped her perfectly-sized face in his hand again, this time venturing a little lower to her neck. She tilted her head to give him more access.

     Raph went to dip his head into the crook of her neck, but stopped to look up at her. She gave him a look as if to say ‘Why did you stop?’

     “Lemme know if ya want me to stop, aight?” he said in his thick Brooklyn accent.

     She nodded, giving him the greenlight to bury his head in her scent, kissing all the exposed flesh he could reach. He fixed himself so she was propped up on his knee, and he was supporting her head with one hand, the other hand ghosting over all the curves and contours of her back. He was very gentle, almost like he was afraid of breaking her.

     Her smell was intoxicating. Smoky, spicy, wild, it all fit her personality perfectly, and he loved every bit of it. He made his way down to her clavicle and slid his tongue along it, making her giggle softly and suddenly gasp as he found her sweet spot. He smiled against her skin and focused on that one spot, making her utter those sweet mewling sounds he craved to hear.

     She gripped his bicep, fondling the few scales that were on his shoulder. He nipped at her sweet spot, making her go stiff and moan lowly. “Wait,” she muttered, and he tore himself away from her neck, fearing she would call him disgusting and send him away. The butterflies in his stomach took flight again as she slipped her pajama shirt over her head, tossing it aside and leaving her bare-chested. Cuz, y’know, what girl wears a bra to bed?

     That was all he needed to start kissing her breast, kneading the other with a hand.

     Minx moaned softly and rested her hand on his carapace, reaching down and pressing.

     Raph churred and pulled back to press himself closer to her hand. She giggled and reached lower, scratching slightly. His breathing hitched, and his ribcage rattled with another churr. “How’dya know where all a turtle’s sweet spots are?”

     She chuckled and rested the other hand on his domed head, tracing swirling patterns. “I had a pet turtle once,” she said, touching a spot on the back of his neck that made him drop his head. His body racked with another churr. He had masturbated before, but it had never felt this…complete.

     He stripped off her silken pajama bottoms, accidentally taking her panties along with them. He stifled a gasp as she now lie in front of him completely naked.

     “What’s the matter, wolf got your tongue?” she teased, tracing a finger down his jaw.

     He smirked. “Don’t get too ahead of yerself,” he dipped his head and met her lips in a passionate kiss. He could feel her inexperience on her lips, and he hoped she couldn’t feel it on his. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entry. She opened her mouth, and he pushed his tongue inside, tasting every bit of her mouth he could until they both needed a breath. “That was your first, wasn’t it?”

     “This is my first…everything,” she smiled, looking up at him with such love that his heart swelled with the same feeling.

     “Are ya sure ‘bout dis, then?” he asked. The last thing he wanted to do was push her into something she didn’t want.

     “Of course I am,” she confirmed, “I want my first to be with you, I really do.”

     He shook his head incredulously.

     “You okay?”

     “I have a beautiful young lady in front of me, and you’re askin’ me if I’m okay?” he grinned.

     She blushed and looked away. “I’m not beautiful,” she muttered.

     “Now who told ya that?”

     “Raph, look at me. I’m a freak, a mutated freak that was synthetically made in a lab. I am not beautiful, I’m the complete opposite.” She was on the verge of tears again.

     The hot head was having none of it. “If there’s a freak in the room, it’s me. You have got to be the most beautiful thing that had ever walked this earth, and I’ll keep telling you that until I die.”

     She shook her head. “No, I’m not.”

     “You’re beautiful.”

     “No I’m not.”

     He nuzzled his face in her neck and continued his insistence. “You’re beautiful.”

     She didn’t answer right away, and he felt something wet drop on the top of his head. “N-no, I’m n-not,” her breath was shaky.

     He lifted his head and kissed the tears away. “You’re beautiful. Let me prove it to you.” He dipped his hand to her core and pressed a finger into the folds.

     She tilted her head back and let out a breath that sounded like it had been held for a long time.

     He –carefully- inserted a finger into her, and her breath caught again as her walls adjusted. After a second or two, he started pumping it in and out of her, making her breath grow ragged, and his lower scutes started feeling way too tight.

     She reached over and ran a finger over the slit that hid himself, and that was all he needed to let loose with a grunt of satisfaction.

     “Shit, Raph, I can’t take it anymore,” she moaned, and that gave Raph all the greenlight he needed to gently place her head on the pillow and position himself at her entrance.

     “Are ya sure?” he paused for consent.

     “For fuck’s sake! Yes I’m sure,” she huffed, making Raph chuckle at her impatience.

     He pushed his head inside her, and inch by inch, she adjusted to his size.

     For a while, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of skin hitting against shell, and the progressively louder moans of the two beings wrapped in a loving embrace.

     “Fuck! Raph! I’m gonna…” she wasn’t able to finish her sentence before a loud growl/purr escaped her throat, making her throw her head back and let the sound rack her body. Her walls tightened around the thick member inside her, and that coupled with the vibration sent Raph over the edge, as well.

     “Hrk!” he hung his head as a wave of fire washed over him, and they both sat panting for a few seconds before he pulled out and collapsed next to her, breathing heavily. “That was…”

     “Perfect,” Minx finished before planting a slow, sweet kiss on his lips and resting an arm across his plastron to get settled for the rest of the night.

     “You’re beautiful,” Raph repeated his phrase.

     _“Raph,”_ she whined, laughing a little.

     “And I love ya,” he finished his thought. She went stiff, and for a second he was afraid he said the wrong thing.

     “I love you too, Raphael,” she said, wrapping her arm a little tighter around him.

     He smiled and hugged her closer to him, being careful not to squeeze too tight. As they both fell asleep, one thought ran through his mind.

     He was _never_ going to let anything harm his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was actually my very first time writing an actual lemon...smut...thing. Whatever the hell they're called :P  
> THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!! No more after this one.  
> Tell me what you thought and if you have any requests. So, until next time, my friends...Byeeeee~


End file.
